The Cries of a Demon
by rebekahhh299
Summary: A short Tragedy when we look into the future lives of Sock, and his human counterpart, Jonathan. Is it possible, a bona fide Demon...with a soul? (A short fanfic based on Erica Wester's, "Welcome to Hell"! Warning: This story contains "Sockathan" and may be deemed inappropriate. Enjoy!)
1. The Cries of a Demon

Welcome to Hell:

The Cries of a Demon

* * *

_Hello there! My name is Rebekah, and I am the creator of this fanfic, based off of the amazing short film titled, "Welcome to Hell". This animated short film was done by an amazingly talented young woman named Erica Wester. The video of Welcome to Hell can be found easily online by googling it. There is also an official tumblr for the film run by Erica and she has her own Tumblr as well. I sadly seem to be unable to post links, but you can search for the films tumblr under "welcometohellfilm" and find Erica's tumblr at "real-faker"._

_This fanfic is based on Sock and Jonathan, the main characters of WTH, and their relationship. Check out the original film before reading :) NOTE: I do not claim to own Welcome to Hell or it's characters. I wrote this fic because I adore WTH and it's characters...this is also a little gift I did for a friend of mine who is obsessed with welcome to hell. She even drew fanart of Sock specifically for this story! (Shown above as the cover art :D Yes, I do have permission from her to post it with this story 3) Please check her out on tumblr, she is an amazing artist :D Her username is "marshmallowliquidart"! I DO NOT CLAIM TO HAVE DRAWN THE ART OF SOCK USED AS A COVER FOR THIS STORY. Mine would never be so cute /w/_

_If you end up enjoy this work, please feel free to check it out on tumblr too and possibly reblog/like it! I would love the feedback and support :) You can find me on tumblr at "xx-cthulhu-lives-xx"_

_Warning: Tumblr, and these blogs, have some material that would be deemed inappropriate. (Such as and including nudity/sexual images/etc) Please proceed with caution. (Especially on my blog o_o If you would perfer, I do have a rather safe blog without such images that you can find under "rebekahhh299") I also would like to say this is a "romantic" fic about two males. This fic is also an "angst" fic with blood, some foul language, etc. If any of this makes you uncomfortable please turn back now! Thank you guys so much! I hope you enjoy my little story! OwO_

* * *

_Even death isn't enough to escape the pain of living_

"Oh god...Jonathan!?" Hysteric sobs blur into the sound of the pounding rain beating down into the earth. A young brunette trembles, the weight of the sight before him too much to bare. The wind howls and whips at the trees surrounding the wreckage. The boy's large green eyes dart about in disbelief. Was he crying? A creature like him, brought to tears? The rain falls through him, washing past his body, yet a stream of tears rush over his cheeks down from those disbelieving eyes. Shaky hands move up to the flaps of his hat, clenching around the cloth as he yanks on the ends, biting onto his lip as thoughts rush through his head.

_This is Sock. You see, Sock here isn't your average person. Actually, He isn't even a person anymore at all._

'This can't be happening...' He thinks to himself as he falls to the ground in front of the once stunning black car, now wretched so badly it will never run again. Just seconds ago it came barreling down from the road above, down the cliff and flipping over into the line of trees that mark the edge of the forest. The black vehicle now modeling to fit around the large oak tree it crashed into. From beneath the car, Sock see's a red substance pooling. "Jonathan!?" He cries out, desperately trying to push debris out of the way. His hands phase through the fallen branches as he curses to himself. A pale skinned hand can be seen, crushed between the car and the soaked grass. Sock tries to suck in a breath without realizing he no longer needs the air to fill his lungs.

_Death is not peaceful for him, no relief found even though his heart beat for the last time long ago. Morality still knocked at his door._

"Jonathan! Please...you can't go like this!" His voice cracks, the normally cheerful boy on his knees trying over and over again to aid his friend to no avail. He punches the car in frustration, flesh once again moving through the metal with ease. Unable to touch, to feel, to save. Even so, his chest still aches. The pitch black makes it impossible to see down into the dark forest from the road above, yet when Sock hears a semi truck driving by, he looks up with hope. "Please help! Someone, anyone!" He screams as he continues to tremble, begging as the light above from the headlights fade. No one could hear him no matter how much he screamed.

_Humans are ignorant to the cries of a demon._

"Sock…?" A muffled, yet so familiar voice brings a ray of hope to Sock. Muttering Jonathan's name under his breath, he lurches forward allowing him peer in through the metal that once made up Jonathan's car. Never has Sock been squeamish, he was a person who can stomach and...even enjoy blood. This site sucked all of the hope he had from him, his relieved smile now a memory. Seeing Jonathan in pain wasn't as easy as Sock had always imagined. Jonathan's normally half lidded blue eyes were dull, meeting Sock's own eyes in a moment of knowing. The blonde teen's entire lower body was being crushed beneath the car, the rest of him covered in bruises and wounds from the broken glass.

_He never realized that though your body is left behind after your final breath..._

"I…" Jonathan tries to speak, words nothing more then a struggling whisper drowning in the sound of the rainfall. Sock's stomach sinks, seeing blood trickle from Jonathan's mouth. He squints through the darkness, vision a massive blur though the metal shields them from the rain. Sock tries to hush Jonathan, as he desperately attempts to move the car, shaky fingers grasping at nothing. "Sock…" Jonathan speaks again, turning his head to watch the demon. "I can't feel my legs…" Jonathan's normally deadpan voice quivers at his own words. Sock could hear the fear in his voice as he shakes his head fiercely, eyes clasping together tightly as tears begin to fall freely.

_You never truly lose your soul._

"D-don't you worry! You can't die like this…" Sock sniffles, tears falling as he smiles down at Jonathan with a look of pure, undeniable care. Never has Jonathan seen Sock look at him with such...love. Is that a possibility? Can a demon truly care so much for a human like him? "I won't let you die like this!" Sock says, determined, though Jonathan felt that he might be fooling himself. Jonathan wears a small smirk, letting out a grunt that throws Sock off...was that suppose to be a laugh? "What gives, Jonathan!? Are you really laughing at a time like this!?" Sock yells, defensively as Jonathan continues to grow paler by the moment.

_Even after you're released from this earth…_

Jonathan's free hand moves up, rubbing his temples and resting over his eyes, breaking the contact he had with Sock. His voice is still so faint, the life fading from him. "It's ironic...don't you think?" Jonathan says weakly, parting his fingers slightly so he can glance through enough to watch the Demon's confused gaze. "All these years...you begging me to kick the bucket...driving me nuts," Jonathan's breathing grows heavy as he tries to take in more air, trying to stay conscious enough to form a real sentence. "And now look at you...crying? Aren't you suppose to be a Demon, Sock?" He asked trying to wear a expression to match his snarky voice. "You really do suck at your job."

_You will never be free._

Sock's expression darkens as he hangs his head. "You don't understand…" He growls to himself, quietly enough that Jonathan tilts his head to the side in silent confusion. "You couldn't possibly understand my feelings, can you Jonathan!?" Sock belts out, wiping the teasing look from Jonathan's features. Jonathan opens his mouth to speak, interrupted by his own coughing fit. Sock's hands are clenched together in tight fists, his knuckles growing white as he lets out a shaky breath. "You don't care about anything do you...even now...even now, this is just a joke to you!?" Sock goes back to desperately trying to move the car from Jonathan, concentrating with everything he had. Couldn't a demon do anything to save a human life?

___The feelings, memories, pains that you endure wi_ll never let you go.

Jonathan grow's silent, hand hiding his expression. The only thing that can be heard is Sock's sound of struggle as he puts everything into saving Jonathan and the pouring rain. "I do care…" Jonathan whispers, his own body beginning to shake. Sock looks over, seeing Jonathan's clenched teeth. "It hurts Sock…" He says, tears rolling down his colorless cheeks. "I-it hurts so god damn much...and...and I'm scared, okay!?" He says as he convulses into shallow gasps and sobs. "I care about everything...I'm just a damn coward, Sock! I don't…" His voice was becoming harder and harder to understand as he shook with fear. "I don't want to die…" He whimpered.

_For weather you're watching from above or below…_

"No...no, don't be scared Jonathan…" Sock feels the ache of his lunges, the beat of his heart, the sinking feeling of his stomach...feelings no demon like him should feel. 'Mephistopheles...please...anyone, do something!' Sock thought to himself, muttering a plea under his breath as he moved closer to the face of his dear friend. He softly cooed encouragement to Jonathan, quietly repeating to him that the pain won't last, that he was here for him...that it'll be okay. Jonathan continued to sob, more blood pooling out from beneath the car and his wounds.

_Life continues on for those you love_

"There ain't anything I can do for him, kid." Sock jumps, looking back in alarm to see Mephistopheles looming behind him. Sock stares at him in disbelief, choking out a 'what?' that he could barely hear himself over the thunder storm. "The guy is gonna bite the dust, Sock." Something about Mephistopheles seemed different than normal, not teasing Sock in any way, his normal smug look replaced with what almost seemed like concern. Sock's heart broken expression made him give a sigh, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck.

_And maybe...just maybe_

"Look, you obviously got tied up in this one Sowachowski. I mean...It's obvious you got attached. It's fine, just one little soul. So here is what I'll do for you." The redhead says, Sock slowly shaking his head as stumbles back into the car, continuing to rashly throw himself at the metal, praying for anyone listening to hear his pleas and help save Jonathan. "I'll give ya another chance, huh? That'll be great right? I saw a lot of potential in you kid. This was your first job, these things can happen to a newbie…" The man continued, phasing through the car just enough to look the desperate little demon in the eyes. "You'll just have to let this one go...you hear me Sock? Let this kid go in peace."

_Watching those you care about slowly move on_

"Please! Mephistopheles, Isn't there something I can do!? Anything? If I can get this car off of him-" Sock continues, begging, Jonathan's eyelids fluttering as he groggily asks if Sock is okay, the blood loss seeming to affect him now. Meph sighs, wondering to himself again why Sock is getting so bent out of shape over one human boy. With the snap of his fingers, the car lifts slightly above the ground, off of Jonathan. The heap of metal is tossed carelessly to the side, Jonathan's body now freed. "Thank you! Thank you so much!" Sock sobs with joy as he hunches over Jonathan, whose eyes have widened at the sight. "C-can you get us somewhere safe? Please! If he makes it-" Sock's hope is once again smashed to bits as Meph shakes his head, saying 'I can only do so much kid' Then disappearing before his eyes.

_Or lose their lives_

Sock falls to the ground, unable to think, such pressure he could feel on his chest that it stole his breath away. Rain washed over the blood seeping from Jonathan's wounds. His lower body was completely crushed beyond saving, this Sock knew. "Please...no...you can't…" Sock choked out, unable to even hover like normal, slowly sinking beside Jonathan. "You can't leave me Jonathan…" Sock said, moving to place his head on Jonathan's barely moving chest, his eyes losing their light and this breath shallow. "I need you...No one has ever treated me like you Jonathan...Please...you have to kill yourself…"

_Will be more painful then you realized_

Jonathan coughed, looking over at Sock as much as he could. He couldn't talk, his cold body trembling. "Jonathan if...if you don't kill yourself you'll go to heaven." Sock admitted to him, leaning up to look into his eyes. He rests his head against his forehead, or tries to without phasing through into his skull. Sock's eyes are full of sorrow. "I-if you don't kill yourself...I will never see you ever again. I-i'm already dead Jonathan...H-how will I escape the pain of losing you if you aren't by my side? Please understand…" Sock tries to take Jonathan's hands in his own. "I've never wanted to hold your hands so much…" Sock said with sorrow.

_And one day…_

Jonathan gives a weak smile through his own tears, reaching out and wrapping his fingers around where it would meet with Sock's own. "Yeah...I understand everything Sock…" He says trying to give a laugh. "I've felt the same way...for so long." He says, both boys choked up enough that words were hard to form. "We're both idiots...for taking so long, huh?" Jonathan says as Sock nods to him, taking in an unneeded gulp of air. Sock sit's up, attempting to grab a large blade of glass from the car, fumbling as he tries to get it to him. "I think...it's a bit late...Sock." Jonathan whispers as Sock shakes his head, refusing to look back, screaming 'damn it' to himself over and over. "Sock...I love you."

_Even your own cries will be forgotten._

Sock runs his nails against his own skin, other hand in his hair as he loses all sense of what is going on. This couldn't be happening...after all these years...knowing Jonathan feels the same, this couldn't end this way. He looks back, unable to make out Jonathan's features through the tears. "Please, hang on...please!" He screams, furiously blinking away the tears. No response. Sock crawls back over to him alarmed, trying to take his hands. "Jonathan…?" He begs, the blue eyed boy's eyes rest half lidded as always, dull and unmoving. "Oh god, no...Jonathan!" He screamed into the sky, putting his own lips to Jonathan's and breathing into him in a desperate attempt to give him life...but Jonathan was no longer breathing.

_I love you too_

Those desperate words of undying love would never be heard by the blue eyed boy. For those cursed to roam hell have an far more horrid fate than they ever imagined. Unable to ever see or speak to those who they love again. For being alone in hell, watching above as the ones you once held dear move on with the lives they have been given, is the true punishment for the sinners all along.


	2. Trapped with the Demons

**Welcome to Hell:**

**Trapped with the Demons**

* * *

_Hi there! Due to some requests I decided to continue this story a bit further so...here is the second chapter! If you could show support of any kind here or on that would be greatly appreciated :) I plan on writing at least one more chapter if this chapter goes over well owo; I know it's shorter then the previous, sorry about that! I hope you all still enjoy! Thank you V/w/V_

* * *

_If you believe Death would be the ultimate ending...your final escape,_

"You hearin' me, Sowachowski?" Mephistopheles asks, waving a hand in front of Sock's dazed expression. Sock blinked a few times before shyly reaching up to scratch the back of his head in embarrassment. This had been the third time this visit Meph had caught him daydreaming again. 'Sorry sir' Sock mumbles with his always bright, goofy smile. Mephistopheles wears a suspicious look, before giving a drawn out sigh, hands cradling his temples as he rests his elbows on his desk. Sock had been out of sorts lately...again. "Like I said, Sock, you're being assigned your next victim." Sock stairs back with the smile still plastered onto his face. "Good work on your last job, that was your best yet!" Meph's expression is back to his normal confident beem as he reaches over to pat Sock on the back.

_You'd be completely wrong._

"Thank you, sir." Sock smiles outwardly but on the inside his feelings are conflicted. 'Yeah...It's almost too easy now.' He thinks to himself. Mephistopheles spins in his office chair, allowing him to pick through the filing cabinet that towered over them. He goes on about Sock's next human he will be haunting but...Sock can't bring himself to listen. Sock's most recent victim was a crazed old man, who couldn't even remember what his own grand kid's name was. His family through him into a loony bin years ago...and wrongfully so. The thing that finally did drive the poor guy insane, was being there alone so long...well, that and Sock. Sock didn't blame the guy for offing himself. The man was completely alone…

_Sock knew that feeling all too well._

"So, here's the file on the new kid, Sock. It should be a piece of cake for you, yeah?" Mephistopheles says with a grin, flopping a file onto the desk in front of Sock. Sock jumps slightly, once again brought back from his thoughts. Not that he'd mind the interruption. The only thing worse than the hell they were in...is the torment going on within Sock's very soul. His lips twitch upwards into a smirk as he opens the file, revealing a photo of a young, beautiful girl. 'What soul?' He asks himself. A demon like him, a monster, can't think about such luxuries. He was dead, his soul lost long ago...back when he lost…

_Jonathan_

"Sock? You alright kid?" Mephistopheles asks him, a perplexed look on his features, brows furrowed at Sock. Sock's eyes widen for just a moment in realization...he'd thought of him again. Sock's vision begins to blur slightly before he wipes furiously at his eyes, giving Meph another smile and a reassuring nod. 'It's over now...nothing to cry about, Sock.' He thinks to himself as he gives a forced laugh. He tells Meph simply that he's been working a lot and is...tired. Meph is quiet for a moment, giving a hum of thought as the gears of his mind spun round. "Why don't you take the rest of the day off, huh kiddo? Hell, take the rest of this week off...almost the weekend anyway. You can start little miss Samantha's case on Monday. Go clear your head kid...I need you on top of things."

_Her name is...Samantha._

Sock nods, sluggishly lifting himself up off the chair wearing a lazy smile as he thanks Mephistopheles for the much needed break. He wavers for a moment, looking down at the open file. 'Samantha...' He thinks to himself as he glances away from the young girl's bright smiling face. "Mephistopheles?" Sock asks as he glances to the floor. Meph gives a uninterested, "Hmm?" as his response, eyes off of Sock as he digs through some more cabinets. He had other things to deal with but...he always made time for Sock. "I'll take the file with me. To uh, you know, get ready for Monday." Sock says, gingerly grasping onto the file, glancing to Meph for approval.

_Would she really take her own life?_

Meph gives a brief nod to Sock, showing his approval and making a comment of 'Not working too hard.' Sock gives a short, quiet laugh. "Of course not, boss...thanks." He murmurs as he turns on his heel, taking slow steps to the door. Sock nervously fiddles with the file, bending the papers in his hands. He is frozen at the door...wishing to do one more thing before leaving. He glances over his shoulder, wondering if he should ignore his curiosity. "Uh...Mephistopheles? I uh...was wondering…" Sock trails off, head lowering as his green eyes glue themselves to his clunky brown boots. "How old is she?"

_She's just a child..._

Mephistopheles is silent for what seems to be an eternity. Sock's hand trembles slightly, his other hand gripping around it now tightly, trying to get himself to stop. Why was a demon so worked up over a little girl. A human. You'd think he'd be over this by now. Sock hears a sigh from behind him. "Just-" Mephistopheles begins before stopping himself. "...Just, take it easy, Sock." Meph says quietly, Sock biting onto his bottom lip as he reaches up to the handle of the office. 'You can't even answer me...are you ashamed?' Sock wonders to himself. With one last glance over his shoulder, seeing a somber look on Meph's face, Sock bolts out the door with little Samantha's file in hand. Meph watches him go, letting out a breath when he's gone and uneasily shifting the files cluttering his desk around. 'Yeah...she's just a kid.'

_An innocent Angel shall be trapped with the Demons._

Sock stumbles as he finally finds a private corner, taking in deep breaths and mentally scolding himself. He was alone finally, no one often foolish enough to wander blindly through the pits of hell. Ashes fall from the sky, fire and brimstone abundant but...no other demons or damned souls here. For now, at least. Sock let's himself fall into a heap on the ground, drowning himself in anger and self pity. 'Why is this so hard now...' He thinks to himself as he clutches the folder to his chest. He thinks back to before, his life as a human. He would never regret killing before. Even his own parents death's did not affect him like this.

_He was a monster._

Sock had even been excited for his first job...the thought of killing had excited him, even if he were not the one holding the knife. Life was still in his hands...Jonathan was still in his hands. "Jonathan…" Sock mouthed to himself. After Jonathan died, Sock waited and waited for any sign of him. If Jonathan was really an Angel, could he come find Sock? Would he even bother? Sock took as many jobs as he could, earthbound, waiting...just waiting for Jonathan to come to him. The fire of hope in his heart never died. But...Jonathan never came.

_Sock waits, all alone..._

"I never got the chance…" Sock muttered to no one, laying on his side surrounded by ash and fire. He let's the child's file slide off his chest as he moves to hold his knees up against his shaking body, confined and...protected. Comforting. No one had tried to lay a hand on him, not since Jonathan...would this be it? This sorrow so great he would remain in a state of tears...barely able to function? "I never got the chance to say it to you...Jonathan…" Sock's lips move but the sounds barely comes out. Tears leak down his soot covered face, dripping off of his chin, and disappearing into thin air as they hit the ground.

_He'll never know how much I love him._

The picture of little Samantha catches Sock's glazed eyes, sniffling as he reaches over and gently lifts it high enough for him to examine. Long dirty blonde hair...a stunning smile that could run the sun out of business...his blue eyes. 'Yeah...Jonathan's beautiful blue eyes...' Sock smiles to himself, thinking about Jonathan's deep, entrancing eyes. His rare smile, that brought Sock the most joy he's ever felt. "So why…?" Sock's voice is caught in his throat. He shakes his head, eyes still locked onto the photo. "Why do you have to die?" Sock asks the picture of the young girl, his vocal cords letting out a faint whimper as he squeezes his eyes closed. Why did he have to die?

_Why did he have to leave Sock behind?_

Sock slams his fist into the ground, breaking the thin layer of crumbling stone and soot; knuckles instead meeting with hot coals. He slammed his fist into the heat again, and again. Nothing could compare to the pain in his chest. Nothing could compare to the pain Jonathan felt when he died. "God damn it!" Sock screams, punching into the indentation he made over and over again. Body shaking and a heartbeat pounding in his ear. 'For a Demon without a soul...I feel so much pain.' He thinks to himself, a laugh escaping his lips and a pained smile coming forth. "Is this what I deserve?" He asks, flipping over and away from the burning coals; laying on his back. He stares up into the darkness, an endless black pit above him. "I believed in you...in us…" He chokes out, hands pulling at his hair and rubbing at his eyes. Sock was breaking down...but even so, the thought of seeing Jonathan again flickered into his mind.

_I'll never stop waiting for you...I'll wait._

Sock's features grow into a dark smirk. "Yeah...Jonathan will come to me. I know he will." Sock says as he forces himself off the ground, the photo of the girl still in his hand. What's her name? How old is she? None of that matters to a Demon. She'll be his. Sock's feet drag against the soot covered ground as he makes his way through the burning pits of hell, hands still trembling. Nothing mattered to Sock...nothing except being with Jonathan again. "We'll finally be together…" He says to himself as he heads to the swirling red portals leading in different directions. One of those portals would take him to earth. Even at this girl's expense...even if he had to haunt thousands of people...Sock would never stop. For Sock would be earthbound until his angel came to him. He'd never stop waiting...

_Even beyond the end of time...i'd wait for you. Forever..._


	3. His Own Heaven

Welcome to Hell:

His Own Heaven

Hi there~ OwO/ Thank you for taking the time to read this! Below is a continuation of my Welcome to Hell fanfic, originally titled "The Cries of a Demon". Welcome to Hell is of course not my creation, this short film was made by miss Erica Wester or Real-faker. It's an awesome film so if you haven't already, you should definitely go check it out! /w/

People have been real supportive :'3 So thank you guys! If you like this please let me know! I am hoping to continue :'3 Please enjoy! 3

"What are you looking at, Sammie?" Two young girls stand together in the rain, brightly colored plastic raincoats draped over them and small umbrellas clutched in their hands; shielding them from the cool droplets of water. The grey sky looms over them as the sound from the light drizzle beats rhythmically onto the concrete. The younger of the two continues to stare at what seemed to be...nothing; her brows furrowed in concern. There is no sound from her companion. The elder shifts her weight, free hand on her hip as she gives a disapproving scowl. "Sam, I'm talking to you." She says to the pale young girl who gives nothing but a frown. The taller girl with beautifully tanned skin clears her throat, tapping her foot in expectancy. Still, there is no response. Clearly, patience is not her virtue; the feisty young girl rolling her deep chocolate brown eyes in annoyance. Her free hand moves in front of young Samantha's face, waving hastily in front of her deep blue eyes. "Hello? Anyone home?" She asks, voice clearly showing her impatience with the young blonde.

"Maria, why is that boy standing in the rain...?" Samantha's soft words leave her thinly pressed lips, eyes focused on the strange boy across from them; standing as still as a statue in the middle of the street. His thin arms were clung around him, head lowered so that she could not make out his facial features. Maria gives an unimpressed stare before looking out into the rain, following young Samantha's curious yet worried gaze. She squints her eyes as she searches, before giving an exasperated sigh.

"No one's there, Sam." Maria says simply. Samantha looks away from the stranger for only a moment as she glances to the older girl who is clearly unhappy with her. Her confused look makes Maria raise a quizzical brow in question. The innocent blonde looks back with worry still written on her features as the boy's hands move up to cradle his own face, Sam able to see his figure trembling through the rainfall.

"You don't see him?" Samantha asks, innocent wide eyes on the boy as he trembles. Maria lets out a peeved groan.

"No, Sam." Maria says her name with disdain. "Now stop making up lies or i'll tell on you." She warns as she turns her attention down the street, watching for the school bus. Sam's eyes move back to the boy, locking onto the shaking figure. She takes a step forward hesitantly, but stops before she takes another. Was there something she could do? She seems unsure for a moment...how could Maria not see him? She mumbles something inaudible under her breath before taking another step. "What?" Maria asks, looking back over her shoulder at the blonde girl, her own eyes narrowed. Once again Samantha's lips move but the sound is drowned out; words too quiet for Maria to understand. Maria rolls her eyes once again at little Sammie, about to tell her to speak up over the rain... before Samantha steps down from the sidewalk and into the street.

"I think he's crying…" Samantha says, gentle voice barely reaching Maria's ears. Maria looks out into the road again, searching...but there is no one there. She's sure of it. Samantha takes another step, her bright purple rainboots letting out a squeak as they meet the puddled water. Maria turns, glancing to see if her mother was watching them. Since Samantha lives down the road the bus stop, Maria's mother always watched the girls from the living room window to make sure they both got onto the bus together safe and sound. Her mother was not watching over them today though, busily getting herself ready to go into work for the day.

"Are you nuts?" Maria hissed, whipping back around and grabbing at Samantha's lean wrist. Sam looks back, alarmed as Maria glared into her childlike eyes. "You'll get us both in trouble if you go in the road alone, dummy." Maria says as she gives another worried glance back to the window. Correction, _she'd_ get in trouble if her mother saw that Sam was wondering into the street... she was the oldest after all. She always had to look out for precious little Sammie. Samantha looks back into the street at the boy, whispering something about him. Maria gives a huff, yanking Samantha back towards the sidewalk, almost sending Sammie to the ground as she continues to stare off into nothing almost in a trance. "You're such a little baby. What is this, another imaginary friend?" Maria's voice is condescending as the blonde watches the boy fall onto his knees, Sam letting out the faint sound of a gasp. Samantha pulls away, running into the road. "Sam!" Maria yells, taking a step forward before freezing in place, unsure if she should chase after the blonde.

The rain had been slowly picking up as the sky darkened, wind seeming to push against Sam; almost as if it was trying to stop her in her tracks. She hears Maria yelling at her from the safety of the sidewalk but...she couldn't turn back. Something was drawing her to the young male. Water fans out around her as she rushes through the deep puddle of pooling rain water that floods the middle of the street. "Are you okay?" Sam cries out as she takes in a breath of cold air. She slows her pace, carefully walking up to the distraught looking boy whose eyes are glued to the ground. "Hey…" She says as she tilts her head slowly. He looked...dry. 'How come he isn't wet…?' She wonders to herself as her mouth opens to speak.

The boy slowly looks up, tears in his eyes. Her face shows her shock, tears pooling out of his watery eyes and rolling off his chin. Her chest ached, almost as if it was trying to reciprocate the sorrow she could see in his glistening green eyes. "Sam, get back here now or i'm telling!" She hears Maria threaten, unable to look away from the boy. He sniffs, looking away as he uses the back of his hand to wipe at his eyes furiously. He mutters something about being humiliated. Samantha slowly tilts her head to the opposite side in confusion, the boy then letting out a muffled sob. She bites onto her bottom lip as she hears Maria yell that she's getting her mother. Sam takes a small step forward, pausing before she holds her umbrella out to block off the rain that seemed to be falling threw his very body.

The boy looks up in alarm, the frightened look quickly turning into a frown. He looked almost...skeptical, eyebrows furrowed and eyes reflecting his inner questioning of her strange actions. "I want to help you!" The small girl gives a bright smile, cheeks a rosy red from the cold air. The boy wiped at his eyes again, this time trying to keep wary green eyes on her. She watches him, her kind smile unwavering and this makes the boy feel...weird. "You seem really sad...are you lost? Or hurt?" She asks him, another gust of wind blowing at them making Sam shiver. His head lowers, more tears falling from his eyes. Samantha's worried look returns to her as he silently cries. Suddenly the boy looks up in alarm, the sound of a running engine nearby.

"Get out of the road." The boy says to Sam as she offers her hand out to him. He looks up at her in disbelief.

"You have to get out of the street too!" She insists with a smile, Sock able to hear the car approaching from down the road, it's tires splashing into the potholes in the street filled up with cold water from the rain. He slowly rises up from the ground, feeling uneasy as he sniffles again, then insisting that she get out of the street again; murmuring about a car coming.

"Samantha!" A screech from Maria's mother is heard as Sam looks back, frightened by her hysterical voice. The boy looks over to see a red sports car speeding down the hill through the rain, right towards the girl. The small girl's large blue eyes are like those of a doe in headlights, her body frozen as she watches the careless driver speed down through the quiet residential neighborhood, right towards her. The driver slams on the breaks as he sees the young girl, the water causing his tires to slip over the asphalt as the car skidded right towards Samantha and the boy. "Sam!" The woman screams again as she runs towards the road through the rain, Maria close behind.

Samantha feels cold air rush through her as she feels herself shoved away. She falls, her body landing in the large puddle of murky rainwater. Her exposed skin stings from skidding across the rough street, her tiny flower print covered umbrella blowing down the street and away into the wind. Her head meets with the ground, though she pulls her face out of the puddle with a shaky grasp, her head whipping back to the street. The red car barely misses her small legs as it whizzes past her, a wave of almost muddy water from the puddle washing over the petite girl. The car lets out a loud squeak, it's tires rejecting the water as it splashes into another deep puddle; the car turning the corner and disappearing down the road.

Sam sees the boy standing where the car just passed, arms reached out as if they froze in place when he shoved her out of harms way. Both little Samantha and the Boy stare into each other's frightened eyes. "Samantha!" Samantha's body is lifted from the ground, Maria's mother holding the tiny girl in an embrace. "Oh my god, what were you doing!" The woman exclaims in fear as she holds her, Samantha silently staring at the boy in horror. The car...went right through him. Maria stares at the spot too, her own brown eyes reflecting shock. Something had just pushed the blonde...but nothing was there. The girls are silent as Maria's mother pulls Maria close, hugging both girls. "Thank goodness you're both okay…" She says to the two girls. They are all still for a moment, the mother sniffling before she gently takes Maria's hand; hurrying to lead her inside and out of the rain as she carries Samantha. "I'll get you patched up and then we'll give your mother a call little one…" Maria's mother says, fighting to keep her voice from wavering.

Samantha still silently watches the crying boy with the strange clothes and pretty green eyes in utter disbelief. How did that just happen? The beautiful woman takes the two children inside, releasing Maria's arm once they were all safely inside the nice warm home and shutting the door behind them. She sets Sam down, drying both girls off as well as she can before noticing the deep scrapes on Samantha from when she fell. She quickly picks Samantha back up, rushing into the open kitchen and setting her onto the table, getting a towel to try to clean up a little as Samantha's scrapes bleed. She then tells them to stay put as she rushes into the bathroom, looking for the first aid kit. "Keep an eye on Sammie, sweetheart." She says to Maria who nods slowly without looking to her mother. The woman disappears into the hall. Blood drips down from her wounds, her attention set solely on the boy though the window. He stands completely still, arms still held out, as if his own actions had turned him to stone.

Maria keeps her eyes on the road outside too, slowly reaching for a paper towel. She runs the plush paper towel under warm water before handing it to Samantha. "Here, Sammie." She says, neither of the two looking at each other. Samantha takes it, giving a quiet thank you before whipping at the blood trailing down her body. The silence goes on as they hear a curse from the bathroom along with a loud pop song playing; the woman's ringtone. They hear her answer with a shaky, "Hello?" as she notifies her boss that she won't be able to make it in today. A string of apologies is heard from the woman.

"Did you see?" Samantha asks suddenly, her normal cheeriness gone. Maria takes in a deep breath before quickly undoing the florescent pink buttons to her rain coat, sliding the fabric up over her head, leaving her long brown hair a mess. She sets the coat on the back of one of the kitchen chairs with great care, lingering. It seemed she was trying to find an answer for the sweet blonde. "You saw him, right?" Sam questions, an urgency in her normally joyful voice. Maria's hands hover over her coat when she hears little Sam's question, quietly thinking in a drawn out silence.

"No." Maria speaks, her voice drained. Samantha finally looks away from the statue like boy as she watches Maria slip off her rainboots, the water from them dripping; a shiny pool of water forming on the beautiful hardwood flooring. Maria leaves the kitchen for a moment, entering the hallway with her soaked boots, before swiftly entering again. She comes over to Samantha, kneeling before her and keeping her own brown eyes away from the petite blue eyed girl. She slips Samantha's bright purple rainboots off as she hesitantly glances up. "I never saw a boy." Maria adds in as she stands back up, turning on her heel as she slips back into the hallway; setting the rainboots down. Samantha hangs her head before looking back out into the road. There he still stood alone in the rain, frozen in time.

"You had to see though...he pushed me out of the way." Sam says sadly as she looks down at her scrapes, washing the blood away with the damp implement. Maria peaks around the corner from the hall, watching her friend. She slowly enters, making her way to the kitchen table and cautiously pulling herself up to sit beside Samantha on the table. They look at each other, the silence continuing to draw on before Samantha lowers her head again.

"I don't know what happened, Sammie. All I know is that you're an idiot and that you could've been flattened like a pancake out there because of it…" Maria wears an all too serious look as Samantha keeps her watering eyes on anything but her friend. "I was scared. You should know better than to go in the road." Maria lectures with a stern face. Samantha whispers an apology as Maria shifts, leaning closer to her friend. "But...you're okay. So, that's what matters." Maria's voice is calming, kind. She gives Samantha a hug, something that's rare to happen between the two for Maria has the impression that this sort of thing is "for babies". Samantha's face reads nothing but shock at first but it slowly melts away, showing a beautifully bright smile instead. She hugs Maria back with a giggle, nodding enthusiastically back as tears fall. Maria's eyes widen, but she lets her friend cry onto her shoulder; her own arms wrapped around her in a comforting embrace. "I was so lucky...he saved me, Maria." Samantha says through her tearful grin.

"_I think he was an Angel…"_

The boy stands with large reddening eyes as he shakes, vision locked onto his outstretched arms. He can hear his heart beating fast, stronger than the beat of a drum. His mouth is agape as he shakes, taking in an unneeded gulp of air. "What the fuck?" His lips tremble with his words as the sound of his voice is wisped away on the breath of the wind. He shakes his head in denial, his body lowering as he sinks to the ground. "What the fuck!" He screeched at the top of his lungs, convulsing into bitter tears that ran down his cheeks.

_This is Sock._

His body can feel the cold, his heart aches. Sock wished as his body met the ground, head sinking into the puddle, that he would drown. At least then he wouldn't be feeling this. It was a little too late for that though. Sock stares at his hands, whispering "no" to himself over and over again. "Why now…" He says as he grinds his teeth, jaw clenched shut. The pain he felt in his chest was almost as horrible as that night when he lost him. The boy he loved whose name brought him to tears even now. The boy who actually made Sock's existence worth something before being ripped away. Sock writhes as if he is in physical pain, letting out a gasp. All of his built up emotions were hitting him; knocking the breath right out of him. He really felt for a moment that he was drowning...but he knew he wasn't that lucky.

_Sock here is a Demon. The boy named Jonathan was Sock's very own personal Heaven. Sock's soul was not truly damned...not until his Heaven was stolen away._

The memories of Jonathan were flooding his mind...the moment Jonathan's life disappeared from him. How he layed there with his body crying for what felt like weeks. Jonathan's final words play in Socks head like a broken record, and endless loop, playing over and over again. "I love you" He hears Jonathan say. Over and over, it was enough to drive anyone mad...and it was something he'd never escape. He'd never gone through such a relapse before now, even after all this time. He tries to block out the thoughts, taking in gasps of air...his lungs ached. They were screaming for air but he no longer needed to breathe. Droplets of rain fall from the sky as if it wept with him; the sky's tears phasing right through his own eyes. Why was this so painful for him? Why was he suffering after all these years?

_What we've witnessed on this fateful day is the very first time Sock has been able to save a life...but that life was not Jonathan's. _

Sock let's out a sob as he raises his hands to look at them. These hands let Jonathan down. He was unable to save the love of his life, the reason for his pitiful existence. What had changed? Why was it that he was able to save Sam, but not Jonathan? Sock thinks about the feeling he had as he shoved that little girl away from death. He had felt her skin...the warmth of her body. He felt alive. He clamps his eyes shut as the feeling of tears in his eyes leaves a sting that burned into him. "Why couldn't I save you…?" Sock asks the sky, wondering if his words would ever reach Jonathan. His eyes burst open as a school bus pulls up, stopping right over where he lay. The tires ran over his lungs...but they phased right though his body. There was no pain...but he wished for the physical pain. Anything to relieve him from what tortured his soul. The bus pulls away, Sock groggily sitting back up as he rubbed at his tear stained face. His bright green eyes fall onto the familiar house that had sent him into tears before that little girl came along. The house that held so many beautiful memories for him. "Jonathan…" Sock whispers, tears welling up again as he looks upon a place that once felt like his home.

_For the Demon today saved an Angel, but in his time of need was unable to save his own Heaven._


End file.
